1. Field
The following description relates to a method of recognizing a speech and a speech recognition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A speech interface is a more natural and intuitive interface than a touch interface. Thus, the speech interface is gaining attention as a next-generation interface that may compensate for flaws found in the touch interface. A core attribute of the speech interface is accuracy in a speech recognition technology. Accordingly, various methods of enhancing the accuracy of speech recognition technology are proposed and speech recognition technology has been gradually developed.